1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fixtures for optical elements and, more particularly, to a fixture for optical elements for use in cleaning processes, such as lenses.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Nowadays, optical elements such as lenses are commonly used in digital cameras or digital video recorders. There is more and more demand for higher quality and serviceability of these optical elements. A film such as an antireflective film or an infra-red cut film is generally deposited on the optical elements, especially on lenses. To improve imaging quality, it is important to wash the optical elements before depositing a film thereon. Therefore it can be seen that developing optical cleaning technologies effectively before depositing film is an important area of research.
A conventional method for washing optical elements generally includes following steps: fixing optical elements to be washed on a washing apparatus; placing optical elements fixed on the washing apparatus in liquid to clean; and taking the washing apparatus with optical elements out of liquid and then removing the optical elements. A typical washing apparatus 30 for optical elements is shown in FIG. 5. The washing apparatus 30 includes a holding frame 31 and a plurality of clamping poles 32. The holding frame 31 includes a top board 33 and a bottom board 34, and each of the top board 33 and bottom board 34 have a plurality of guarding slots 35 formed therein. The clamping poles 32 extend through the guarding slots 35, and can be moved along at least one of the guarding slots 35. The clamping poles 32 can also be connected with the holding frame 31. Each clamping pole 32 has a plurality of V-shaped grooves 36. In use, the V-shaped grooves 36 of clamping poles 32 can hold a plurality of optical elements between the clamping poles 32.
However, in the method of washing optical elements using the washing apparatus 30, if the optical elements can not be fixed firmly enough, the optical elements held on the washing apparatus 30 may become separated from the washing apparatus 30, and float on the liquid surface or adhere together. As a result, the optical elements can not be washed effectively. In addition, if the optical elements are fixed too firmly, the clamping poles 32 may damage the optical elements. Therefore, it is difficult to fix the optical elements properly. There are also some optical elements that are too small to be fixed easily on the washing apparatus 30.
What is needed, therefore, is a fixture for optical elements for use in cleaning process, which can hold optical elements firmly and does not damage the optical elements.